Olvidé decir adiós
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: En aquel mundo fragmentado comenzaste a vivir una vida ajena de los momentos que nunca fueron. Y en todos estaba él.


Entras al departamento para ver que todo esté tal cual la última vez que pasaste a revisar. Bien. Abres el cajón del escritorio de caoba frente a ti y te encuentras su caja de listones, los cinco que requirió para poder pasar al Gran Festival de Hoenn. Crees oír su voz regañándote a todo pulmón por andar de chismosa metiendo mano en sus cosas; volteas pero no hay nadie. Te gana la incertidumbre y vuelves a voltear. Lo miras de nueva cuenta con su típico traje de Cacturne, embarrándote en cara que es mejor que tú por haber conseguido el último listón primero; hace su pose de diva engreída y te llama "enana con la gracia de un Tentacruel". Inflas tus mejillas cual Jigglypuff y lo miras de mala manera porque no deseas regresarle el insulto con palabras; entonces él cambia ese gesto mal encarado por una sonrisa mezquina y se acerca a ti para jalar tus sonrosados mofletes y decirte con una voz casi imperceptible que te vez _linda_ cuando te enojas, donde lejos de verlo como un cumplido sientes que es sólo otra jugarreta para hacerte enojar. A continuación te apartas de su lado jurándole por todo lo sagrado que entrenarás y que no tendrás piedad con él durante la final. No miras atrás pero tienes la impresión de que te dijo algo que el viento se llevó lejos de tus oídos.

Despiertas de la ensoñación. Te sientas sobre la silla del escritorio pero esta vez sí juras escuchar otro regaño pidiendo que te apartes de su área de trabajo. Sin tacto alguno, casi te tumba de la silla y, en vez de pedirte una disculpa, te exige que le pases los materiales que tiene guardados en su armario. Le preguntas con qué fin —mascullándole que no eres su sirvienta— y él te responde, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, que va a pasarse los próximos días trabajando en _tu_ traje. La respuesta te toma por sorpresa, se levanta y te señala como el maleducado que es. Te dice que por mucho que te esfuerces en arreglarte no tienes estilo y que no sabes nada de moda, que ya se cansó de esperar a que te nazca el buen gusto y que sólo él puede remediar tu mal 'look' con una de sus inigualables obras de arte. Su egocentrismo te cae como patada de Mudsdale al estómago, pero a la par que vas hojeando delicadamente cada una de las páginas del diario que dejó sobre la mesa, apreciando sus bocetos, se te va bajando el coraje. Ahora eres la reina de los Blaziken con ese flameante vestido diseñado con tan meticuloso detalle; la misteriosa Purloin del traje púrpura que te envuelve en un halo místico; la seductora Misdreavus que encandila con un vestido que poco deja a la imaginación mientras hechiza a sus pretendientes con un canto mortal. Y te das cuenta que pasaste las últimas horas bailando en la fiesta de gala del Gran Festival con Cacturne, Banette, Ariados, Octillery y… cielos… ¡hasta con Wigglytuff! Tras el último giro le dices que extrañamente el rosa le queda bien y él se ríe diciendo que cualquier cosa que se ponga le sentará. Le contestas que no es del todo cierto y despreocupadamente te acercas lo más que puedes, te pones de puntillas por la diferencia de estaturas y le desprendes el antifaz morado que es parte de su disfraz. Le confiesas que se ve mejor cuando sus ojos quedan al descubierto porque siempre te ha parecido linda la tonalidad que tienen.

Lo miras perdidamente hasta que él cambia su expresión; te chasca los dedos frente a tu nariz y te regaña para que atiendas a sus plegarias ya que es la tercera vez que te pide que le pases el botecito del azúcar. Lo haces y apenada hundes la cabeza nuevamente en la carta; te pone de nervios recordar que es la primera vez que te lleva a uno de esos finos cafés estilo kalés y temes no estar a la altura del lugar. En ese instante llega el mesero con tu orden: un 'Minccino Parfait' con todos los 'toppins' disponibles. Aprovechando —no tan inocentemente— que no pagarás un solo centavo por ello, pides varias rebanadas de pastel y una malasada para probar. Lo observas haciendo cuentas en su móvil y le preguntas qué hace. Te responde que está calculando las horas que te va a tener esclavizada en el 'gym', los pilates y la zumba para quemar todas las calorías que estás a punto de tragarte. Lo llamas exagerado y él te contesta "Munchlax". Le sacas la lengua y le dices "anoréxico"; él la saca más que tú y te chilla "envidiosa". Y luego se empiezan a reír como tontos porque saben que están nerviosos al ser su primera cita. Sorpresivamente, te toma de la mano haciendo que el sonrojo sea más que evidente y te pide que mires por la ventana.

Lo haces y observas a un Glaceon entrenando su 'ventisca'. Le ordenas que la controle y que haga un remolino que forme un muñeco de nieve. El pokémon acata la orden y después de varias horas de entrenamiento por fin lo logra. Le aplaudes y lo felicitas por su buen trabajo. Escuchas unas palmaditas espaciadas la una de la otra acompañado de un "bravo" desganado seguido de un "no estuvo _tan_ mal". Te enojas y le pides que no se meta en tus asuntos; molesto, te sujeta con firmeza del brazo y te grita que _sí_ es asunto suyo ver a _su_ rival haciendo una presentación _tan_ básica, predecible y trillada. Por un instante, sientes que esas palabras le corresponden a Drew decirlas, no a él. Arremete con que si quieres estar a su altura comiences a ser original, arriesgada, fresca, que te dejes los convencionalismos atrás… que seas un poco más como _él_.

Entonces te besa. No, claro que no, él no haría eso; seguiría con su berrinche alegando que dejes de ser _tan_ como eres: despistada y pizpireta, sonriendo siempre por todo, diciéndole a los demás que todo estará bien. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, decidida a ponerte de pie en los momentos más difíciles; porque por una maldita vez en la vida él desea ser tu perdición y salvación, la oscuridad que deja ver la luz al final del túnel, lo único que habite en cada rincón de tu mente… Tu Harley. Y las palabras que no hubieses podido comprender hace tantos años ahora resonaban con fuerza en tu cabeza, corazón y labios porque eres tú quien esta vez no lo dejas ir. Con lágrimas le dices que todo tuvo sentido desde ese día y que en todos aquellos que le siguieron sólo deseabas hacerte con los míticos poderes de Celebi para viajar atrás en el tiempo y decirle las palabras que nunca fueron. Y mientras más lloras, con más claridad escuchas la voz de Max llamándote por tu nombre… _May… May_ …

Reaccionas. Tu hermano tampoco puede ocultar la tristeza de verte así y posiblemente la culpa de haberte recordado aquel momento tan trágico. "No era mi intención" te dice mientras agacha la cabeza intentando esconder todo tras esos lentes. Le explicas que aún te duele pero que no puedes venirte abajo por sólo la mención de su nombre y que piensas disfrutar el resto de tus vacaciones en familia aprovechando que el 'prometedor entrenador de Hoenn' también se encuentra en casa. Sabes que Max no sabe demasiado de esas cosas y que posiblemente sólo lo haya dicho para hacerte sentir mejor, por ello nunca te sentiste alguna clase de rencor hacia su persona.

"Sigo pensando que él te quería, quizá más de lo que aparentaba. Tal vez estaba enamorado de ti".

"Imposible, no tiene sentido. No es cierto".

"A veces me parecía la única conclusión lógica de cada una de sus acciones, pero tienes razón; con él, era imposible saberlo".

Aquella revelación se trasformó en un punto de ruptura; comenzaste a analizar el poco tiempo que pudieron pasar juntos, y cada vez aquella descabellada tesis comenzaba a verse más como una ley. Y en algunas noches bajo lo amplio del firmamento todavía puedes verlo ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos, confundido. Te acercas sigilosamente como él hacía en los viejos tiempos, le tapas los ojos y le susurras…

"Toc, toc"

"¿Quién es?"

"La que lo comprendió".

"¿Comprender qué?".

"Todo".

"Eso… ni quiera rima o tiene gracia alguna".

Se quedan un instante quietos, mirando a la lejanía en aquel gran prado donde una pequeña brisa nocturna movía el puñado de pasto alrededor de sus dedos. Apoyas la cabeza en su hombro y sostienes suavemente su mano. Le dices que después de muchos años, por fin supiste lo que implicaba pensar todo el tiempo en una persona; imaginando realidades dispersas que eran pero nunca serían donde un día seguirán siendo acérrimos rivales en el mundo de la coordinación; al otro, estarían viajando en alguna basta región y donde, al cerrar los ojos, estarían los dos en una pequeña alcoba viviendo una vida ajena. Pero siempre juntos en el extraño juego de la obsesión.

En el momento que deseas más de él, se levanta y parece que se pierde en el horizonte. Súbitamente una luz te enceguece. Entrecierras los ojos e intentas asimilar qué está pasando; los aplausos lejanos y el aroma del ambiente te lo dejan claro. Los abres y te encuentras tras el escenario mirando su exhibición. Está radiante como nunca; de lejos la mejor presentación de su vida. Cacturne y Banette deslumbran una energía que no crees propia de los tipos siniestro pero no tanta como la de él al centro de la pista. Sabes de sobra que obtendrá una puntación perfecta y que posiblemente la exhibición pase a la historia como una de las más impresionantes que se han visto en Portual. Lo ensordecedor del aplauso del público es lo que impide que te des cuenta al instante de esa extraña mirada en su rostro y cuando lo asimilas sólo puedes escuchar un golpe en seco contra el piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, te lanzas al escenario. Lo sostienes en tus brazos y lo llamas por su nombre una y otra y otra vez sin que él reaccione. Tras de ti, Drew y Solidad también acuden a ayudar pero rápidamente son apartados por seguridad. Vivian lucha en vano por intentar controlar al público que grita de pavor ante el sorpresivo hecho y te haces de tripas-corazón para poder apoyarla en la labor.

Así comienzan las horas más angustiantes de tu vida en la sala de espera del hospital. Drew intenta hacerse el fuerte por ti pero no lo logra del todo y Solidad no está mucho mejor que él. Pero tienes fé en que todo saldrá bien, justo como cuando Munchlax enfermó y al final resultó ser una simple indigestión, que no había nada de qué preocuparse y que mañana temprano lo verías como siempre, con una mano en la cintura y moviendo las caderas al caminar. Pero aquella esperanza se difuminó en el momento que ves la cara larga del doctor y todo a tu alrededor se viene abajo cuando se los dice.

" _Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada. Fue fulminante_ ".

Ese fue el instante en que te forjaste un pequeño mundo; uno donde él no se comportó como un cretino desde el inicio, en donde te ofreció sus galletas de forma sincera y cuando se volvieron a ver en la siguiente competición pasaron un rato muy agradable comiendo helado junto a Max. Uno donde al tiempo comenzó a llamarte su "galletita de jengibre". Siempre sonreía cuando lo hacía y tú le ocultabas los sonrojos tapándote el rostro.

Pero luego te acordabas que aquel Harley no era el real sino una sombra de un doloroso recuerdo y la pena de que jamás le pudiste decir adiós.

Te desplomas en el piso y dejas salir ese dolor de años y de los cientos de "hubiera" entre los dos que se forman en el éter de la habitación. Al poco tiempo escuchas la puerta abrirse y unas pisadas acercándose.

—May… sabes que venir aquí sólo te trae recuerdos dolorosos.

Se hinca y te da un cálido abrazo, se lo respondes porque ya no te quedan más lágrimas que llorar. Te da un discreto beso en la frente y te pide que te calmes, te susurra que al él también le sigue doliendo pero que no queda más que seguir.

—Lo siento, Drew.

—Vamos a casa.

Te ayuda a ponerte de pie y te toma de la mano con firmeza. Antes de irte, vuelcas por última vez la mirada hacia su cama perfectamente tendida. Y con sólo el poder del pensamiento se transforma en la cama de la habitación del hospital donde él se encuentra débil pero consiente. Te acercas sigilosamente como fantasma mientras él no deja de mirarte a los ojos, estás a su lado y te inclinas para poder abrazarlo. Sientes húmedo y cálido cerca de tu cuello y hombro, te inunda su particular aroma y pierdes tu mano en su larga cabellera.

—Perdón. Por todo. Te hice mucho daño, May. Tantas veces que yo sólo quería…

Se quiebra en llanto y tú junto con él.

Ya no tiene miedo de mostrarte su fragilidad, ni su dolor, ni todas esas cosas que de algún modo siempre estuvieron ahí escondidos bajo un comentario mordaz o una tonta mofa. Sientes cómo de a poco va perdiendo calidez y fuerza, el tiempo se acaba. Entonces lo besas por primera y última vez.

—Te quiero… May.

—Y yo a ti… Harley.

Dentro de ese pequeño cosmos, el mundo quedó suspendido bajo la tétrica melodía de la línea recta del desfibrilador.


End file.
